LOVES YOU
by OliYunjae
Summary: Yunho begitu mencintai Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hatinya, (saya tidak bisa nulis summary). YUNJAE ! TWOSHOOT ! Newbie-Oline
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Loves You  
Writer : Oline  
Pair : Yunjae.  
Length : ONESHOOT  
Genre : Romance ! Fluff ! Gaje !  
Disclaimer : This story purely mine but Yunjae's not mine !  
**

**Warning  
Yaoi ! BoyXBoy !SHORT story! **

**Note **_**: sebagian adegan didalam FF ini terinspirasi dari FF 2MIN Haphepobia kesukaan saya ciptaan author dhyaverol2min ( Cindi Nabilla Maharani). But ! Saya tidak plagiat ! Saya hanya terINSPIRASI ! harap maklum jika ada kejadian / adegan yg agak mirip**_

**:::YUNJAE:::**

****

YUNHO POV 

****  
"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku..?"

Pria cantik didepanku ini menganga saat mendengar penuturanku. Jujur, wajahnya sangat cantik dan lucu meskipun dia adalah seorang pria.

"Su-sunbaenim.."

Suaranya yang begitu pelan dan lembut walau terkesan malu-malu itu begitu sangat indah mengalun digendang telingaku.

"Jadi'lah kekasih'ku, Kim Jaejoong."

Pintaku sekali lagi, aku harap...

Ia mau menerima diriku. Aku sudah lama tergila-gila padanya, sejak semester pertama ia menjadi siswa kelas satu di Toho high School.

"Sunbaenim..a-aku,"

"Ssst. Katakan Ya atau Tidak."

Aku meletakkan telunjukku dibibir mungilnya yang terasa begitu kenyal dan lembut hingga membuatnya terdiam.

Wajah manisnya memerah, merona dengan begitu indahnya. Ia menunduk malu sesaat sambil menaikan poni panjangnya kebelakang kupingnya.

"Y-ye, sunbaenim."

Iya menyahut saat beberapa lama terdiam. Aku hampir tidak dapat mendengar suaranya, ia memang sangat pemalu. Kalau saja tidak setiap hari aku mengamati dirinya, aku tidak akan tahu tentang sifat pemalunya yang begitu manis.

"Iya apa ? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?,"

Memang terkesan memaksa, namun aku ingin mendegar dengar jelas kepastian dari bidadariku yang teramat cantik ini.

"Ne ? Ah,ak-aku mau menjadi kekasih, sunbae." Ucapnya masih menunduk dan malah makin dalam. Ia memainkan sebuah cincin hello kitty yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

See ?

Dia sangat manis bukan?

Aku tidak sadar tersenyum terlalu lebar. Bahagia ? Tentu saja.

Bahkan rasanya aku sangat ingin menggendong tubuh ringkihnya yang mungil. But, itu terlalu lancang !

"Terima kasih, tapi panggil aku Yunho mulai sekarang. Yunho hyung."

Ucapku pelan. Ia mengangkat wajah manisnya dan mengangguk pelan. Aigoo~dia begitu manis. Bahkan aku tidak percaya sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Perlahan tanganku meraih tangannya dengan lembut lalu menggenggamnya pelan. Ia terdiam memandangi aksiku, aku tidak tahan ketika melihat wajah meronanya yang begitu cantik.

"Jae, bolehkah aku mencium tanganmu?,"

Aku merasa sangat takut untuk menyakitinya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mencium jari jemarinya saja akupun bertanya.

"N-ne, sunbae." Ucapnya pelan dan malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menempelkan bibirku dipunggung tangannya yang begitu putih dan lembut. Hanya mencium tangannya saja sudah membuatku begitu bahagia.

Bahkan pengalaman berciumanku dengan mantan-mantanku tidak mampu menghasilkan getaran yang begitu menggetarkan jiwaku seperti sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintai'mu, Jae."

**YUNHO POV END **

.

.

"Baiklah, Su-ie. Kau pulanglah bersama Yoochun sunbae."

Sesosok pria manis dan cantik tersenyum kearah sahabatnya yang kini tengah digandeng oleh kekasihnya yang merupakan senior mereka di Toho High School.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa?,"

Pria manis itu-Junsu-bertanya kembali dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak apa, kau pergilah kencan."

Jaejoong,pria manis itu tetap tersenyum manis sambil memakai jaket wol'nya pelan. Serasa begitu lembut saat kain itu bersentuhan dengan kulit halusnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa, Jae?,"

Kekasih Junsu-Yoochun, juga ikut bertanya. Ia menjadi tidak enak mengajak Junsu pulang sehingga Jaejoong jadi pulang seorang diri.

Jaejoong menggeleng agak keras lalu tersenyum lebar.

Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Kedua pria itu kemudian berpamitan dan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu bersama-sama.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat memperhatikan kemesraan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi dan saling mengerti satu sama lain sejak mereka mulai berpacaran diawal semester.

Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang menempel dibagian bokongnya. Pria cantik itu menenteng tas hitam'nya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju kedepan sekolah.

Namun langkah Jaejoong tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia hampir sampai digerbang, saat sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat didepannya membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Omo~,"

Jaejoong memekik pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ah..siapa orang ini ?

Orang yang tadi menyetir motor sport itu mulai melepas helmnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambut spike'nya dengan gaya yang begitu cool.

"Hyung?,"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat melihat pria yang merupakan kekasihnya itu kini ada dihadapannya, ia kira Yunho sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Jae, naiklah."

Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm yang dari dulu tidak pernah ia bawa kepada Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Helm ini sudah bersih, dan kau yang pertama kali memakainya."

Yunho berucap lembut. Ia jujur, Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali ia ajak menaiki motor sport kesayangannya ini.

Jaejoong terlihat ragu lalu meraih helm itu. Pria cantik itu mencoba mengenakan helm itu dikepalanya namun ia terlihat kesulitan membuat Yunho berinisiatif membantunya.

"Sini."

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat dan mulai mengenakan helm itu dikepala Jaejoong. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong terlampau dekat hingga membuat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Sud-"

Yunho tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan does eyes Jaejoong yang balik menatap dirinya, ia mampu menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya dimata Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho menelusur dari mata, hidung, kedua pipi merona Jaejoong hingga bibirnya yang begitu merah dan mungil.

Yunho menelan ludahnya.

Yunho ingin mencium bibir itu, namun...

"H-Hyung ?,"

Yunho tersadar dari pikiran 'kotor'nya dan seketika ia menatap mata Jaejoong kembali lalu tersenyum.

"J-jae~ah. Ayo naik, aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah." Ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong mengajaknya naik.

"Tapi aku takut, hyung."

Yunho menoleh saat ia melihat Jaejoong tidak kunjung naik keatas motor sportnya yang cukup tinggi.

Yunho terkikik geli saat melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya yang besar.

"Kau pernah naik motor sebelumnya ?,"

Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan gaya lucu dan polos membuat Yunho begitu gemas padanya.

"Papa tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku naik benda ini,"

Jaejoong berucap sambil memegang ujung jok motor itu dengan pelan.

Yunho akhirnya tertawa keras, aigoo~kenapa pria cantik ini begitu manis huh ?

"Kau sangat menggemaskan sayang~,"

Blush~

Pipi Jaejoong memanas kala Yunho memanggilnya 'sayang', rasanya hatinya seperti digelitik dengan banyak bulu-bulu halus.

"Sini."

Yunho turun dari motornya kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan menaikkan Jaejoong keatas jok belakang motornya.

"H-hyuuuung~,"

Jaejoong berseru ketakutan sambil meremas pundak Yunho saat ia sudah naik keatas motor besar itu.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku akan menjaga'mu. Oke ?,"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat walau begitu masih terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat ketakutan.

Yunho melepaskan sejenak pegangan Jaejoong dipundaknya lalu naik keatas motornya sendiri dengan cepat. Pria tampan itu lalu meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya agar melingkar dipinggang atletisnya.

"H-hyung,"

"Berpeganganlah,"

Ucap Yunho lembut lalu memasang helmnya dan mulai menstater motor sportnya lalu mulai menancap gas dengan pelan dan tidak terburu-buru.

Yunho tidak percaya, ia yang sering mengikuti balapan liar dan sering mengebut itu kini menjalankan motornya dengan begitu perlahan seperti siput demi lelaki cantik yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Ah, Yunho kembali tahu satu hal tentang Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu begitu takut menaiki motor. Namun, berkat itu Yunho bisa tersenyum lebar kala Jaejoong dapat memeluk pinggangnya de  
Ngan erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung lebar Yunho.

Sungguh manis'kan ? 

.

.

**Drrrrt Drrrrt  
**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat handphonenya bergetar sedari tadi. Jaejoong sungguh tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, itu...

**Yunho..  
**  
Bukannya Jaejoong tidak ingin mengangkatnya, namun Jaejoong terlalu gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jaejoong meremas bantal hello kitty kesayangannya yang kini ia peluk dengan erat. Perlahan tangan meraih hanphone genggamnya lalu dengan gemetar memencet tombol terima.

_"Jaejoong?,"  
_  
Jaejoong memegang dadanya kala ia mendengar suara bass yang begitu rendah itu menyapa pendengarannya untuk pertama kali.

"N-ne?,"

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan posisi telungkup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

_"Kau sedang apa, sayang?,"  
_  
Jaejoong merona kala mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya begitu manis, membuat Jaejoong sadar jika ia begitu mencintai pangerannya itu.

"A-aku sedang berbicara lewat telepon denganmu,"

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Pasti Yunho akan menganggapnya aneh sekarang.

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara tawa Yunho diseberang sana, dan ia merasa kesal karena Yunho menertawai dirinya.

_"Kau sangat manis, sayang." _

Ucapan Yunho seketika membuat Jaejoong merona lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal Kitty'nya yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga membuat Jaejoong cukup gerah juga. Jaejoong ingin memulai, namun ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_"Aku merindukan'mu, sayang."  
_

**Blush~  
**

Cukup ! Jaejoong ingin rasanya memukul Yunho sekarang juga. Bisakah pria tampan itu tidak membuat pipi Jaejoong merona sedetik saja ?

_"Kenapa diam ? Kau tidak merindukanku? Kim Jaejoong tidak merindukan Jung Yunho-nya ?,"  
_  
Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho yang tentu saja membuat pipinya kembali merona.

"Jaejoong juga sangat merindukan Yunho, hyung."

_What ! Jaejoong menarik rambut hitamnya dengan cukup kasar. Ia bahkan lebih dulu menambahkan kata 'sangat' didalam kalimatnya. Bukankah ia terkesan sangat 'centil' ?  
_  
Suara tawa Yunho kembali menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum bahagia. Suara tawa Yunho mampu membuat dirinya begitu tenang.

_"Baiklah. Tidurlah sekarang sayang, ini sudah malam. Jaljayo~,"  
_  
"Ne, jaljayo." 

**Pip !  
**

Jaejoong seketika berteriak gembira didalam hatinya. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar semua ucapan manis dan romantis yang Yunho ucapkan padanya. Dia merasa cinta'nya semakin besar pada Yunho.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum sambil memandangi ventilasi rumahnya dan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan dibelakang kepalanya.

Hanya berbicara ditelepon saja sudah mampu membuat Yunho tersenyum tidak jelas seperti sekarang.

Apalagi jika suatu saat Yunho dapat mencium bibir Jaejoong atau lebih ?

Yunho akhirnya meraih handphone'nya kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kalimat disana. Setelah selesai Yunho tersenyum lagi saat memadang foto Jaejoong yang menjadi layar handphonenya. Manis, walaupun Yunho memaksa Yoochun meminta foto itu dari Junsu.

.

.

**Drrrrt drrrt  
**

Jaejoong dengan cepat meraih handphonenya dan membuka sebuah sms yang masuk. 

**Blush~  
**

Jaejoong sontak memegangi pipinya yang memerah kala melihat pesan singkat itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang penuh dengan boneka hello kitty. Ia mulai menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya. 

**From : Yunho Hyung 3  
**  
_Aku Mencintai'mu. Selamat tidur, sayang.  
_

.

.

.

Jaejoong beberapa kali meniup poni panjangnya kala ibu'nya-Heechul-menyisir rambutnya dari belakang.

"Ppali, mama. Yunho hyung akan segera datang."

Heechul tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan anaknya yang begitu manis dan polos itu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan Heechul mendapati anaknya sudah bangun pukul 6 pagi dengan tumpukan baju yang berceceran diatas ranjang.

Dan ternyata, anaknya yang manis itu akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya pada pukul 10 siang. Mungkin, membantu anaknya tampil 'cantik' dikencan pertamanya tidak masalahkan ?

"Aigoo,chagi. Sekarang baru pukul 09.00. Kau tidak makan dulu ? Umma akan siapkan."

Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong yang agak panjang dan halus.

"Ne, tapi jangan banyak-banyak mama. Nanti aku pasti akan makan bersama Yunho hyung."

Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk lengan ibunya dan berjalan bersama keluar kamarnya.

"Iya, umma tau."

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, kami berangkat sekarang."

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria tampan berdiri didepannya sambil membungkuk hormat padanya. Heechul hampir tidak percaya jika kekasih putranya begitu tampan.

"Ne, jagalah Jaejoong baik-baik. Ayahnya di Jepang pasti akan membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya,"

"Mamaaaa~,"

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong merengek dengan begitu lucu pada ibu'nya dan menurut Yunho ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Yunho ketahui tentang Jaejoong...

_Ia begitu manja, ania ?  
_  
.

.

.

"Hyung?,"

_"Iya ? Baby, aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengar suaramu."  
_  
Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara ribut yang terdengar sampai ketelinganya.

"Hyung ? Kau mendengarkanku ?,"

Jaejoong kembali memanggil Yunho cukup keras. Setelah 5 bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong menjadi cukup terbuka kepada Yunho dan ia sudah mulai berani menelepon duluan atau menyapa Yunho terlebih dahulu.

_'Yunho ! Cepat kemari ! Acaranya akan segera dimulai.'  
_  
Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar suara seorang pria diseberang sana. Jaejoong cukup tahu dimana Yunho sekarang, Yunho pasti sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.  
_  
"Baiklah ! Tunggu sebentar bodoh, aku sedang menelepon pacarku !"_

"H-hyung."

_"Jae, kau masih disitu ?," _

_"Jae ?,"  
_  
"Te-teruskan saja acaramu, hyung. Bye." 

**Pip !  
**

Jaejoong menutup panggilannya terlebih dahulu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yunho. Dengan cepat pria manis itu berbaring diatas ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal mencoba meredam suara tangisannya sendiri.

Jaejoong memang cengeng. Namun selama ini Jaejoong mampu menahan untuk tidak menangis, tapi sekarang ia merasa seakan tangisannya tidak terbendung lagi.

Jaejoong terlalu takut Yunho akan bosan dengan sifat pasif dan pemalunya.

Jaejoong takut, Yunho-nya akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Jaejoong sungguh takut.

**"Hiks.."  
**

.

.

Yunho memandang heran kearah teleponnya sambil beberapa kali menempelkan handphone itu ditelinganya.

Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, Jaejoong seperti ingin menangis tadi ? Namun, Yunho tidak tahu mengapa.

"Yunho ! Kau lama sekali, cepatlah kemari atau kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya sekarang !"

Yunho menoleh kearah temannya sambil kemudian meraih jaketnya dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang bermain game.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kekasihku sedang membutuhkanku."

"YAK YUNHO !,"

.

.

**"Shit!,"  
**  
Yunho menendang ban motornya dengan cukup keras saat tiba-tiba ban motornya itu kempes.

Yunho menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup keras lalu tanpa pikir panjang berlari dengan secepat mungkin kearah rumah Jaejoong tanpa ia hiraukan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan Yunho sangat yakin Jaejoong pasti sudah tidur sekarang.

"Hhh..hhh.."

Yunho terus berlari cepat tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang sudah mulai putus-putus. Yang Yunho pikirkan sekarang hanya Jaejoong, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara bergetar Jaejoong tadi.

Hal itu entah mengapa membuat Yunho merasa tidak nyaman. 

**'Tok tok tok'  
**

Yunho mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan cukup keras, ia tidak perduli jika ia akan dimarahi oleh ibu Jaejoong nantinya.

"Jakkamanyo."

Yunho berhenti mengetuk pintu saat seseorang menyahut dari dalam sana. 

**Cekleck !  
**

"Yunho?,"

Yunho tersenyum canggung kearah Heechul yang kini menatap dirinya aneh, apalagi saat melihat wajah dan tubuh Yunho yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

"Ah-ahjuma, apakah Jaejoong ada ?,"

.

.

**Ceklek  
**

Yunho membuka pintu bergambar gajah itu perlahan. Hidung Yunho langsung menangkap aroma manis yang begitu harum menguar dari dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Mama ! Joongie akan tidur sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong berbaring sambil menghadap tembok dan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar. Ditambah lagi suara Jaejoong yang terdengar serak, Yunho jadi tahu jika kekasihnya itu memang menangis.

"Sayang.."

.

.

**Deg ! **

Jaejoong yang sudah ingin memejam'kan matanya seketika terbuka kembali saat suara low bass itu menyapa telinganya.

Jaejoong tidak berbalik ataupun berniat membalas ucapan Yunho, pria cantik yang tengah memakai piyaman soft blue bergambar gajah itu malah membenamkan wajahnya kedalam boneka beruangnya.

"Sayang, ini aku Yunho. Yunho-mu."

Diam. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia membalas ucapan Yunho, namun Jaejoong merasa malu menunjukkan wajah berantakkannya karena habis menangis.

"Jae, kau tidak kasihan padaku, sayang?,"

"..."

"Aku sudah berlari jauh-jauh kesini untuk'mu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat air mata kembali menetes keluar dari krystalnya ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang penuh dengan permohonan.

Jaejoong merasa menjadi kekasih yang sangat tidak berguna.

"Berbaliklah sayang."

"..."

"Berbaliklah, jika kau memang mencintai Jung Yunho'mu ini."

Jaejoong masih diam, ia merasa tidak mampu menunjukkan wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah basah oleh air mata itu.

"Baiklah, jika Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak mencintai Jung Yunho lagi."

Yunho menghela nafas saat Jaejoong tidak kunjung berbalik, pria tampan itu berdiri dari tempat samping ranjang Jaejoong lalu mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku mencintai'mu."

Ucap Yunho, pria itu sudah akan pergi keluar namun...

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu..Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho ! Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong ! Hiks,"

Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu segera berbalik lagi dan kembali duduk disamping ranjang Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang agak bengkak serta hidung mungilna yang memerah.

"Aigoo..kau menangis sayang?,"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namun pria manis itu malah sibuk menyeka air mata yang terus keluar dari krystalnya. Yunho tersenyum lembut sebelum mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Uljima..aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho mengusap punggung kecil Jaejoong saat pria cantik itu sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Hyung hanya milik Joongie.."

Yunho terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Ya, Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong,"

Ucap Yunho perlahan, ia memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang memerah lalu menyeka beberapa sisa air mata diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Kenapa menangis?," tanya Yunho sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku,aku takut hyung bosan dan meninggalkanku."

Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa geli ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, aigoo~Yunho merasa cintanya makin besar kepada pria manis itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Karena, selamanya Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong dan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya." Ucap Yunho pelan. Mengundang sebuah senyum menis dibibir Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintai Yunho hyung,"

"Aku juga.."

"Hahahaha~,"

Kedua pria itu sama-sama tertawa geli ketika suatu pernyataan cinta mengalun dengan merdunya diruangan yang cukup gelap itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyatukan dahi mereka hingga hidung merekapun hampir bersentuhan, membuat suara tawa yang awalnya keluar dari bibir mereka seketika terhenti.

Yunho memandang bibir merah Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu sebelum tangannya bergerak mengusap bibir merah itu.

"Jae, bolehkah..."

"..."

"Ah, maaf jika aku terlalu-"

"Bo-boleh, hyung."

Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah merona sampai telinga. Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong reflek menutup matanya dengan erat.

Ia merasa sangat gugup karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Yunho yang menjadi lelaki pertama yang merasakan manis bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa beku saat merasakan bibir tebal Yunho bersentuhan dengan bibir mungilnya meninggalkan suatu kesan aneh yang begitu menggelitik perut Jaejoong membuat seluruh darah Jaejoong mengalir berkumpul kepipinya, membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Ehmm~,"

Jaejoong bersuara saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, tidak memaksa namun terasa begitu memabukan membuat Jaejoong seakan melayang.

Ciuman pertama yang serasa manis Jaejoong rasakan, apalagi lelaki yang sangat ia cintai yang pertama kali mencium bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia..

**"Ehem."**

"Ah, ahjumma."

"Mama."

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama kikuk ketika Ibu Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong sambil bersandar dipintu dan memandang tajam wajah Yunho.

"Ehm, kurasa aku harus pulang dulu sayang."

"Ne."

Yunho perlahan berjalan keluar didampingi Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

"Saya permisi dulu, Ahjumma."

Yunho membungkuk sopan kearah Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, hati-hati."

Yunho sudah akan berbalik namun suara Heechul kembali menghentikan gerakan kaki Yunho.

"Yunho, cepatlah lulus dan bekerja. Baru kau bisa menikahi dan memiliki Jaejoong. Kalau masalah ciuman, aku maklum. Tapi kuharap untuk sekarang, jangan lebih dari itu. Arraso?"

"N-ne, ahjumma. Terima kasih."

Yunho tersenyum. Walaupun ia tidak diperbolehkan 'menyentuh' Jaejoong untuk sekarang, tapi paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan..

Restu'kan ?  
_**  
Berjuang, Jung Yunho !**_

**FIN  
**

**Note : I have sequel for this one, I will posting the sequel if you're interested. So, I say sorry if there so many typo, I was trying to fix that. **

**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twitter : carolineinka**

**Last,**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Loves (sequel of Loves You)****  
****Writer : Oline****  
****Pair : Yunjae****  
****Genre : romance, sweet****  
****Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : This story purely mine and Yunjae's not mine.**

******WARNING !****  
****BOYS LOVE ! BOYSxBOYS !**** lil bit NC scene !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**:::YUNJAE:::****  
**

**Desember, 12 20xx****  
**

Musim salju menghiasi suasana kota Seoul serta butiran salju yang kini menyelimuti seluruh area perkotaan membuat beberapa orang bahkan malas untuk keluar dari rumah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan dua orang pria tampan dan cantik yang sedang berjalan dikawasan komplek rumah yang cukup sepi sambil bergandengan tangan.

_"Kau kedinginan ?,"__  
_  
Suara bass Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap wajah pria tampan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tidak terasa, hubungan mereka sudah menginjak 2 tahun, dan sebentar lagi Yunho akan lulus dari Toho High School.

_"Tidak, hyung."__  
_  
Jaejoong menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho. Namun, kelihatannya pria tampan itu tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Jaejoong. Terbukti pria tampan itu berhenti berjalan sambil melepaskan syal merah yang sejak tadi melingkar dilehernya.

Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang melepaskan syal merah itu dan mulai melingkarkan syal itu dilehernya tanpa banyak bicara hingga membuat syal itu hampir menutup mulut hingga hidung Jaejoong.

_"Tidak dingin tapi hidungmu sudah memerah seperti itu."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum sambil menarik hidung mancung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

_"Bagaimana dengan hyung ? Tidak dingin ?,"__  
_  
Jaejoong berucap khawatir sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipipi Yunho yang terasa dingin walaupun tangan Jaejoong sudah terbungkus sarung tangan bergambar gajah pemberian Yunho tahun lalu.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kan kau tidak sakit."__  
_  
Jaejoong cemberut saat mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Selalu saja pria tampan itu hanya mementingkan kepentingan Jaejoong ketimbang kepentingannya sendiri, kadang Jaejoong merasa sangat membebani Yunho.

_"Sudah. Kita harus cepat pulang, pipimu sudah memerah."__  
_

**Cup****  
**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat lalu kembali meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkan tangan mungil Jaejoong kedalam kantung sweater yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong diam lalu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Yunho dan memeluk lengan pria tampan itu dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

_"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."___

_"Aku juga,"__  
_.

. 

_"Masuklah, kau sudah kedinginan."__  
_  
Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengusap topi Jaejoong yang terkena salju yang makin banyak turun.

_"Hyung~,"___

_"Apa, sayang?,"___

_"Popo."__  
_  
Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini walau sudah 2 tahun berlalu namun sifat polos dan manis Jaejoong tetap tidak berubah.

_"Arra."__  
_  
Yunho perlahan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong dan mulai melumat bibir manis Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut. Seperti biasa, Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah mencium Jaejoong dengan nafsu, ia selalu mencium pria itu dengan penuh cinta dan selembut mungkin.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Yunho perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya namun leher kemeja yang dipakai Yunho ditarik oleh Jaejoong seolah pria cantik itu enggan berpisah dengannya.

_"Hyuuung~jangan pulang."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum geli lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

_"Kau sudah kedinginan, sayang. Masuklah. Besok aku akan kemari lagi, aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat yang indah."___

_"Sungguh?,"___

_"Apapun untuk'mu."__  
_  
Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu secara perlahan melepaskan syal yang diberikan Yunho tadi.

_"Pakailah, hyung masih jauh sampai kerumah."__  
_  
Jaejoong berucap sambil memasang syal itu dileher Yunho. Meninggalkan pria tampan itu tersenyum penuh karisma padanya.

_"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."___

_"Aku juga sangat mencintai'mu, hyung."__  
_

. 

_"Woaaa~tempat ini indah sekali hyung!,"__  
_  
Jaejoong membentangkan kedua tangannya kesisi tubuhnya saat ia melihat sebuah danau yang sudah beku menjadi es disertai hiasan bola dan boneka salju disekelilingnya.

_"Kau menyukainya ?,"___

_"Sangat ! Terima kasih, hyung."__  
_  
Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk tubuh tegap Yunho yang berbalut sweater tebal itu. Namun, rasa hangat yang begitu khas tetap menguar dengan jelas dari tubuh Yunho.

_"Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus."__  
_  
Kedua pria yang awalnya berpelukan itu langsung berpandangan.

_"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan setelah lulus?,"__  
_  
Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

_"Aku ingin kuliah di Universitas Dong Bang dan mengambil jurusan bisnis."__  
_  
Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Yunho lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Yunho.

_"Aku setuju saja asal hyung tidak pergi jauh dari Joongie."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Jaejoong lalu mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut.

_"Tentu saja. Setelah itu, aku akan menikahimu."___

_"Apa?!,"__  
_  
Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah tampan Yunho, membutnya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya.

_"Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar memilikimu. Bahkan sejak aku pertamakali melihatmu."__  
_  
Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kearah Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukannya kearah pria tampan itu.

_"Aku mau, hyung."__  
_

**Biarlah, cinta yang begitu manis itu akan tetap bertahan hingga akhir.****  
**

. 

_"Perkenalkan Jae, ini adalah Boa noona."__  
_  
Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada seorang wanita yang merupakan mantan kekasih Yunho sewaktu SMP dulu.

_"Perkenalkan noona. Ini Jaejoong, dia-"___

_"Aku kekasihnya Yunho hyung."__  
_  
Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil memeluk otot lengan Yunho dengan erat. Seolah ia ingin menegaskan bahwa Yunho kini memiliki pendamping dan orang itu adalah dirinya.

_"Ah, salam kenal Jaejoong-ssi."__  
_  
Keadaan tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Yunho. Ia mengira Jaejoong akan bisa akrab dengan Boa namun nyatanya sejak tadi Jaejoong terlihat tidak menyukai Boa dan terus menempel padanya.

_"Jadi, kalian sudah 2 tahun pacaran ?,"___

_"Ya, sejak Jaejoong masih dikelas 1dan aku dikelas 2."__  
_  
Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Boa lalu melirik Jaejoong yang masih memandang sinis kearah Boa sambil memeluk lengannya dengan begitu erat.

_"Oh, kuharap kalian akan awet."___

_"Terima kasih."__  
_

. 

_"Apa yang akan kuberikan pada Yunho dihari ulang tahunnya Su-ie ?,"__  
_  
Junsu yang sedang membaca komik diatas ranjang Jaejoong terlihat berpikir lalu menjentikkan jarinya pelan.

_"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?,"___

_"APA ?!,"__  
_  
Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya mendengar penuturan Junsu yang menurutnya gila. Kenapa sahabatnya menjadi begitu mesum seperti sekarang.

_"Apanya ? Tidak masalahkan jika seorang kekasih menghadiahkan keperawanannya kepada kekasihnya sendiri?,"___

_"Tapi itu salah, Su-ie. Sejak kecil aku selalu menjaga diriku hingga ada pria seperti Yunho hyung yang menikahiku dan mengambil keperawananku."__  
_  
Jaejoong merenggut lalu kembali membolak-balik majalahnya.

_"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku'kan hanya menyarankan."__  
_  
Junsu mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

_"Ah ! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan jam tangan Su-ie ?,"___

_"Hmm, bagus. Kebanyakan pria menyukai jam tangan."___

_"Bagus !,"__  
_  
Jaejoong bertepuk tangan pelan sambil membayangkan saat ia merayakan ulang tahun Yunho berdua dan ia memberikan jam tangan ini, ini pasti terlihat sangat romantiskan? 

. 

_"Halo sayang?,"___

_"Hyung, kau dimana ?,"__  
_  
Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dari kemaren ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho dan ia merasa sangat rindu hingga memutuskan untuk menelepon Yunho saja.

_"Oh, aku dirumah. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, sayang. Aku sangat lelah."___

_"Lelah kenapa hyung ? Bukannya kemarin libur?,"Tanya Jaejoong pelan.___

_"Aku baru saja mengantar Boa noona berbelanja,"__  
_

**Deg !****  
**

Jantung Jaejoong seketika berpacu dengan cepat, pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan Yunho kembali timbul didalam hati Jaejoong.

_"Hy-"___

_"Ah, sudah dulu ya sayang. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Aku mencintaimu."__  
_

__**Pip !****  
**

Jaejoong memandang nanar handphone yang berada ditangannya sedetik kemudian, pria cantik itu melemparkan handphone'nya kelantai lalu berbaring diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_"Hiks,"___

_Dan menangis.__  
_

.

. 

Yunho berlari menelusuri kompleks perumahan itu dengan cepat. Sesaat ia merasa sangat khawatir ketika Heechul-ibu Jaejoong-mengatakan jika Jaejoong sedang sakit.

Selama beberapa hari ini Yunho sangat disibukan berbagai tugas dan belajar untuk ujiannya nanti hingga waktu luangnya bertemu dengan Jaejoong menjadi berkurang. 

**'Tok tok tok'****  
**

Yunho mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya seseorang memebukakan pintu untuknya.  
_  
__"Umma, dimana Jaejoong?,"__  
_  
Heechul tersenyum kearah Yunho yang terlihat sangat khawatir, tapi Heechul sangat tahu jika Yunho tengah kelelahan dan sangat mengantuk karena mengerjakan tugas akhir dan belajar untuk ujiannya.

_"Dia dikamar, sejak tadi ia menangis terus."_ Ucap Ibu Jaejoong khawatir.__

_"Mwo ? Menangis?,"__  
_

. 

**'Ceklek'****  
**

_"Hiks,hiks."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum saat aroma manis kamar Jaejoong kembali menyapa indra pembau'nya. Namun pandangan Yunho seketika tertuju pada sesosok pria manis yang tengah berbaring telungkup diatas ranjang.

Dengan gerakan pelan Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangan Yunho yang besar perlahan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang akibat kaget.

_"Sayang,"__  
_  
Seperti biasa Yunho menyapa Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil terus mengusap kepala pria manis itu. Kejadian ini kembali mengingat Yunho pada 2 tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong juga menangis karena dirinya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong tidak mau berbalik dan malah meraih selimut tebal miliknya lalu menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama soft blue.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

_"Sayang, ayo buka. Ini, aku Yunho'mu."__  
_

___"..."__  
_

___"Kau tidak rindu padaku?,"__  
_

___"..."__  
_

Yunho masih tersenyum. Walaupun Jaejoong yang salah atau bersikap egois seperti sekarang, belum pernah sekalipun Yunho marah dan emosi kepada Jaejoong. Yunho selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

_"Aku sudah 1 minggu ini belajar keras untuk ujian. Bahkan kantung mata'ku sudah sangat besar seperti panda.."__  
_  
Ucap Yunho sambil terus mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang tertutupi selimut.

_"...kadang aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin berhenti belajar, namun, saat melihat figura dirimu diatas mejaku membuatku kembali bertekad untuk lulus,"__  
_

___"..."__  
_

___"Tadi aku ditelepon oleh Heechul umma jika kau sedang sakit, kau tau bagaimana reaksi'ku tadi sayang ?,"__  
_

___"..."__  
_

_"Aku sangat khawatir dan berlari dari rumahku sampai kesini, rasa kantukku menghilang berganti menjadi rasa khawatir."__  
_  
Yunho masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya. Ia melihat tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar dibawah selimut diiringi suara tangisan yang terdengar lirih.

_"...Saat aku berlari kerumahmu, yang aku pikirkan hanya, aku ingin cepat melihat wajah manismu dan memelukmu."_

__

_"..."__  
_

___"..tapi, ternyata bidadariku ini tidak mau bertemu denganku."__  
_

___"..."__  
_

___"Apa Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak mencintai Jung Yun-"__  
_

**HUP !****  
**

Tubuh tegap Yunho hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat.

Yunho akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengusap-ngusap punggung Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong menghirup aroma manis yang begitu khas disana.

_"Aku rindu pada hyung,-hiks"__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum lembut lagi, lalu mengusap rambut Jaejoong beberapa kali.

Pria tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong lalu menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan air mata lalu mengusap wajah itu dengan jarinya.

_"Aku juga merindukan bidadariku ini,"__  
_  
**Blush~****  
**  
_"Aku mencintai Yunho hyung~huhu~Yunho hyung hanya milik Joongie~huhu~,"__  
_  
Yunho hendak tertawa saat melihat ekspressi Jaejoong yang tengah menangis sambil mengucapkan betapa ia mencintai Yunho dan takut kehilangan dirinya.

_"Arraso..aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang, Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho. Eum?,"__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata Jaejoong dan mengecup pipi halus itu dengan lembut.

_"Uljimarayo. Jangan menangis lagi eum ? Kau membuatku seperti pacar yang tidak berguna. Kau tau sayang ? Bahkan disini sangat sakit saat melihat air mata'mu menetes setiap saat."__  
_  
Yunho meletakkan tangan Jaejoong didadanya dan memandang penuh kelembutan wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Yunho mencium jari jemari'nya dengan lembut.

_"Aku takut Boa noona merebut hyung dari ku."__  
_  
_What ?__  
_  
Yunho sontak memandang wajah Jaejoong namun sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

_Yunho merasa begitu gemas dengan kepolosan Jaejoong. Jadi, karena ini pacarnya itu menangis ? Hanya karena mantan'nya itu ?__  
_  
_"Mana mungkin wanita yang sudah menikah merebut Jung Yunho-mu ini darimu, sayang."__  
_  
Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan memandang mata besar Jaejoong dengan lembut, mencoba mengatakan jika ia tidak berbohong. Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong pada Jaejoong, ia selalu berusaha untuk jujur dan apa adanya.

_"Sungguh?,"___

_"Iya."__  
_  
Jaejoong tertawa sebelum akhirnya menangkupkan wajah Yunho dengan jari jemari mungilnya dan ia mengamati wajah Yunho yang terlihat kusut namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

_"Hyung lelah?,"__  
_  
Tanya Jaejoong lalu menatap mata Yunho yang terdapat kantung mata yang cukup besar bergelayut dibawah matanya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong kepelukannya.

_"Iya, sudah 1 minggu aku tidak tidur dengan benar sayang."___

_"Mian, hyung."__  
_  
Yunho sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mengernyit heran.

_"Mian kenapa, hmm ?,"___

_"Mian, karena Joongie egosi, Yunho hyung jadi bertambah lelah."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

_"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak egois, bahkan rasanya aku sangat bahagia saat setiap saat kau mengirimkan sms bahwa kau sangat merindukanku."__  
_  
Jaejoong bersemu merah saat mendengar ucapan Yunho, pria manis itu kemudian berbaring lalu menepuk sebelah kasur kecil miliknya.

_"Hyung, tidurlah disini."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Pria tampan itu kemudian ikut berbaring sebelumnya melepaskan jaket tebal miliknya. Yunho meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kasur itu serasa sempit untuk tubuh mereka, namun mereka berdua masih dapat tersenyum bahagia saat tubuh mereka berdekatan dengan begitu manis.

Jaejoong meletakan kepalanya dilengan Yunho dan tersenyum kearah Yunho.

_"Jika kita menikah nanti, kasur kita akan lebih besar dari yang ini."__  
_  
Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

_"Iya, aku ingin yang bergambar gajah dan beruang."___

_"Semuanya sesuai keinginanmu, sayang."__  
_  
Iya, selamanya cinta ini akan terasa manis bagi diriku dan untuk dirinya.. 

.

. 

_"Masuklah."__  
_  
Jaejoong perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Yunho yang terdapat poster motor-motor sport serta pemain bola, walau begitu, kamar Yunho terlihat rapi. Dan kamar ini sungguh berbeda dengan kamar Jaejoong yang dipenuhi boneka gajah dan hello kitty. Tentu saja.

_"Duduklah disitu."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong sambil berlalu keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman.

Yah, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yunho dan hari ini adalah pertama kali Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Yunho setelah 2 tahun menjalin asmara.

Rumah Yunho begitu sepi. Karena kedua orang tua'nya sudah lama tinggal di Jerman untuk mengurus bisnis mereka disana, dan tinggallah Yunho disini sendiri bersama para maid dan pelayan rumah.

Jaejoong duduk diatas ranjang Yunho lalu mulai memperhatikan seisi kamar itu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika melihat fotonya saat musim salju tahun lalu terpajang dengan begitu manis diatas meja belajar Yunho.

Serta beberapa foto dirinya bersama Yunho juga ada disana. Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong menjadi menghangat.

_"Ini, minumlah."__  
_  
Jaejoong menoleh saat melihat Yunho datang sambil membawa segelas es jeruk serta beberapa cemilan.

_"Terima kasih hyung."___

_"Sama-sama, baby."__  
_  
Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Yunho berdiri lalu mulai melepaskan seragam yang kini tidak akan pernah dipakainya lagi.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya menunduk malu sambil memainkan sebuah cincin emas yang dulu diberikan Yunho saat ulang tahunnya.

_Ulang tahun ?__  
_  
_"Hyung."__  
_  
Yunho yang tengah memilih beberapa kaus yang akan dipakainya menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

_"Apa baby ?,"___

_"Ini."__  
_  
Yunho mengernyit lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu meraih sebuah benda kotak yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

_"Apa ini sayang?,"__  
_  
_"Maaf aku terlambat memberikannya hyung, ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu dua bulan yang lalu."__  
_  
Jaejoong tersenyum malu kearah Yunho, bagaimana tidak ? Pria tampan masih shirtless didepannya.

Yunho balas tersenyum kearah Jaejoong lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

_"Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya."__  
_  
Memang hanya sebuah jam tangan biasa dan Yunho tahu harga jam tangan itu tidak semahal harga jam tangan lain miliknya. Namun, Yunho sudah bertekad. Hanya jam tangan ini yang akan dipakainya mulai sekarang.

_"Maaf hyung. Jam tangan itu tidak mahal seperti jam tangan hyung yang lain, namun Joongie tetap bangga bisa memberikannya pada hyung karena Joongie membelinya dengan uang tabungan Joongie sendiri."__  
_  
Yunho serasa meleleh saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia merasa makin mencintai pria yang sudah ia jadikan kekasih selama 2 tahun ini.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan itu darimu, aku pasti sangat menyukainya."__  
_  
_"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."__  
_  
_"Aku lebih mencintaimu."__  
_  
Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat kearah wajah Jaejoong dan menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir Jaejoong yang serasa begitu manis dan lembut.

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong begitu suka ketika ketika Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seperti sekarang, membuat dirinya serasa disayangi dan dicintai.

_"Ehmm.."__  
_  
Jaejoong mendesah lirih saat lidah Yunho masuk menembus pertahanannya. Bisa dikatakan, ini pertama kalinya Yunho menciumnya menggunakan lidah.

_"H-hyuungg~,"__  
_  
Yunho yang tersadar kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah merona Jaejoong yang begitu cantik dan mempesona membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk yang ke 10ribu kalinya pada pria cantik itu.

_"Jae, bolehkah aku memilikimu sekarang?,"___

_"..."__  
_  
_"Aku sudah lulus dan sesuai janjiku pada ibumu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum aku lulus dan bekerja."__  
_  
Yunho berkata jujur. Ia sudah lulus dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi calon direktur diperusahaan Jung Corporation yang ayahnya warisan padanya. Walaupun masih SMA, kemampuan Yunho dalam mengurus perusahaan tidak dapat diragukan lagi, terbukti beberapa kali ia menggantikkan ayahnya memimpin rapat bersama kolega perusahaan mereka.

_"Jadi, bolehkah ?,"___

_"..."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum tipis walaupun agak kecewa saat melihat wajah gugup Jaejoong, membuat dirinya menjadi tidak tega untuk memaksa Jaejoong. Yunho merasa menjadi kekasih yang buruk, seharusnya ia tahu Jaejoong masih belum siap untuk hal 'itu'.

Tangan Yunho bergerak mengelus rambut Jaejoong agar membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu, sayang."__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum lagi lalu beranjak dari ranjang itu namun..

_"Aku belum menjawab, hyung. Dan aku, mau."__  
_  
Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menatap tidak percaya kearah pria manis yang tengah menunduk malu itu.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jaejoong sebelum bibirnya mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut dan membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong jatuh diatas ranjang miliknya. 

. 

_"Nghhh..ahh~,"__  
_  
Mata besar Jaejoong yang indah mengeluarkan air mata saat akhirnya pertahanannya ditembus oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong bukan menangis karena menyesal, namun ia menangis karena bahagia. Lelaki yang begitu ia cintai yang pertama menyentuh dirinya dan hal itu terasa begitu manis.

Yunho menyentuhnya begitu lembut tanpa paksaan membuat Jaejoong dapat ikut merasakan kenikmatan saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Yunho bersatu.

_"Ah~ah~aku mencintaimu,hyungg."_

Jaejoong merasakan jari jemarinya menyatu dengan jari jemari panjang Yunho saat ia merasakan tubuhnya tersentak-sentak akibat gerakan Yunho.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."__  
_

___.__  
__.__  
__._

__

_"Ahh~,"__  
_  
Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuh telanjangnya saat ia merasakan tubuh bagian dalamnya tersiram oleh benih Yunho yang memenuhinya.

Tubuh Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua pria itu sama-sama terengah sebelum akhirnya sama-sama tersenyum dengan pancaran bahagia diwajah mereka.

Yunho meraih jari Jaejoong dan memakai sebuah benda bulat berkilau yang ia pasangkan dijari manis Jaejoong. Cincin cartier.

Perlahan bibir Yunho mencium jari itu dengan lembut.

_"Jadilah pendamping hidupku, Jae."___

_"H-hyung~,"__  
_  
Yunho tersenyum lagi, ia merasa tidak pernah lelah tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Ia ingin menunjukan betapa ia sangat mencintai pria cantik itu melalu senyum manisnya.

"Aku mencintai'mu."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

_"Aku juga sangat mencintai'mu, Yunho hyung."___

_**'...Hidup akan terasa hambar tanpa hadirnya cinta,'**____****_

_**'..Jika duri untuk melindungi sang mawar, maka cintaku padamu adalah untuk melindungi dirimu dari luka rindu..'**____****_

_**'..Denganmu aku bahagia hidupku di penuhi banyak warna, namun jika kamu tinggalkan'ku mungkin yang terisa hanya derita yang hanya akan mencabik jiwa'**_

**END**

**Note : terima kasih buat yang sudah rivew dan baca ff saya. Saya senang karena ternyata ff saya cukup diterima disini. Awalnya saya tidak punya cukup kepercayaan diri untuk posting disini, tapi saya berjanji akan berusahan lebih bagus nantinya. **

_**YeChun, DahsyatNyaff,atarashi11,xena hwang,**_

_**Aaliya Shim, joongmax, manize83, bambiJung**_

**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twitter : carolineinka**


End file.
